True Evil
by fidliachi
Summary: have you ever wondered what wound have happened if a good majin buu showed up to stop the androids and help the z sensai from a new evil. set in trunks alternate universe. please r/r thanx
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters... so please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway.  
  
Authors' notes: Me and my friend decided to write this story while we were watching the fight between Trunks and Cell and Trunks had a flashback to his future time when the androids were tracking down and killing the strongest fighters in the world. We have completely changed what happened. We have added characters that would never have been there or would not appear for many episodes. The characters that we added have been completely changed (in personality and in power). All other characters have been changed slightly or not at all. We have also added my own villain that my friend Lowell created.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
  
  
One day on a small island towards the west two figures are seen flying in the sky from out of no where. Suddenly a large energy blast came flying from out of the sky and smashed into a building, blowing it to pieces. When the two figures come flying down from out of the sky, destroying buildings as they landed, sending people running and screaming in every direction as the two figures blast them to hell. Hours later after most of the buildings and people have been destroyed; the two figures walk around the town inspecting it.  
"Hey sis, where are you?" asked one of the figures.  
"Over here in this clothes store!" answered the other figure.  
The other figures walked out of the store, she was a blond girl wearing a black shirt, denim vest, and a denim skirt. She walked up to the other figure, a boy with black hair wearing denim pants, white long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it, and a orange scarf around his neck.  
"Find anything interesting sis?" asked the boy.  
"No, not really 17." Answered the girl.  
"Okay then 18." Said 17 right before he blasted the store away.  
"No, 17 why the hell did you do that?!" asked 18.  
"You said you didn't find anything you wanted." Answered 17.  
"So, I didn't want you to destroy it!" screamed 18.  
"Sorry sis, but there will be more calm down." 17 told her.  
"Sometimes you make me extremely mad. 18 said.  
After their little discussion they flew off. One year later the twins were becoming bored with their day to day life of endless destruction. One day they heard of Goku and his friends and they thought that they would find the challenge they were looking for. The next day they started their search for the strongest fighters in the world. After searching for only three months the pair came across Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha. They were all defeated easily by the androids. Eventually they came across the Capsule Corporation. They spotted it from the air as they flew by, circled around, and landed in front of the building.  
"I think this is the place sis." 17 said.  
"I believe your right 17." Agreed 18.  
"Would you like the honors of the first shot sister?" asked 17  
"Why thank you 17, I think I would." Answered 18.  
18 raised her hand and shot an energy ball at the building, blowing out a section of the side. A few seconds later Vegeta came running out of the building.  
"Who the hell are you and why the hell do you think you have the right to blow up MY HOUSE!!" Demanded Vegeta  
"Well my name is 17 and this is..." 17 said being cut short by Vegeta.  
"I know who you are, why the hell did you blow up my house!" Vegeta demanded.  
"We did that to get you out here, we're looking for a challenge." 18 explained.  
"If you're looking for a challenge you just found it!" Vegeta yelled.  
Vegeta then powered up to super sayian and charged at 17. Vegeta attacked with an onslaught of punches. 17 dodged all of Vegeta's attacks and then decided to start attacking Vegeta by ramming his fist into Vegeta's stomach and then axhandle smashing Vegeta into the ground.  
"Is that all you've got Vegeta, I heard you were tougher then this." gloated 17.  
Just then an unknown figure came flying out of nowhere and stopped in front of 17. The figure came flying in so fast 17 was stunned. The figure floated there silent as 17 just stared at the short pink creature in front of him. 18 was sitting on the ground wondering what the hell that little creature was. Vegeta looked from on the ground and was wondering why that thing helped him.  
"What's your name little creature?" asked 17.  
"Die." The creature said lowly.  
"You're the one that would die little creature, I'm the ultimate fighter." 17 said  
"Don't kill it 17, I think it's cute." 18 said to him.  
"Okay sis... you're lucky my sister likes you or I might kill you." 17 told the creature as he went over to it and patted it on the head.  
"Now you die." The creature said.  
"What?" 17 asked as the creature grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground, smashing a huge area of concrete into rubble. 17 just lay there motionless. The creature held out his arms forward with the bottom of his wrists touching and his hands curved. As the creature pulled his hands behind him and cupped his hands as he said "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" then he threw his hands forward and released a huge blast of energy which shot to the ground and shook the earth as it hit. In about five seconds 17 exploded and the creature stopped the beam. He turned to look at 18, who was standing there horrified looking where her brother used to be and then looked up at the creature. She was so terrified she couldn't move or speak. The creature then disappeared and reappeared in front of her so fast she fell back onto the ground.  
"I will spare your life android, I will find the dragonballs and wish back your brother. But let this day be a reminder of what will happen if you continue to kill and destroy, try to make a better life for yourself there is someone out there who cares for you and you know who he is." The creature told her.   
18 then flew off. The creature walked over to Vegeta and placed a hand over him, a yellow aura then surrounded Vegeta. In a few seconds Vegeta sat up completely healed.  
"Who in the hell are you?" Vegeta demanded.  
"My name is Majin Buu, please just call me Buu." Buu told him.  
"Okay, why did you help me?" asked Vegeta.  
"I helped you because I also came here looking for a challenge, but not to kill you, Goku, or anybody else." Explained Buu.  
"So what, did you heal me just to fight you?" asked Vegeta.  
"No, you need to train more, you wouldn't last ten seconds against me when I'm at full power." Answered Buu.  
"Then why help me at all?!" demanded Vegeta  
"Because I respect you and the other fighters like you, plus I don't know where to find Goku, I can't sense his ki anywhere." Buu answered.  
"That's because he's dead, his friends were going to wish him back in about one year, after the dragonballs recharge." Vegeta said.  
"Tell me where he lives." Buu asked.  
Vegeta pointed in a direction and said "100 miles that way."  
With that Buu flew off in the direction Vegeta pointed to. In five minutes Buu spotted Goku's house. He landed in front of the house. He walked up and knocked on the door. In a few seconds a lady answered the door.  
"Hello... huh nobody's here, oh well." Said Chi-Chi.  
"DOWN HERE STUPID!!" yelled Majin Buu, slightly angered by Chi-Chi who (being a foot taller than him) looked right over him.  
Chi-Chi looked down at him. "What did you call me?" Chi-Chi asked him.  
"Sorry, I hate people looking over me." Buu answered.  
"Okay, what do you want?" she asked him.  
"I'm looking for Goku." Buu told her.  
"He's dead, and won't be back for one year." Chi-Chi said.  
"So I've heard... well I'll just have to wait, do you now where the nearest cave is?" Buu asked.  
"You're going to live in a cave for a year, you'll starve to death or freeze!" Chi-Chi said in shock.  
Chi-Chi then invited Buu to stay as a guest, which Buu accepted gratefully. She then took him inside. She led him to the dinner table to meet Gohan.  
"GOHAN... we have a guest." Chi-Chi said.  
"Ohhay om." Gohan said with a mouth full of food.  
"Gohan, this is our guest... uhh... umm, what was your name?" asked Chi-Chi.  
"My name is Majin Buu, please just call me Buu though, nice to meet you." Buu told them.  
"What are you here for?" Gohan asked.  
"I'm here to see Goku." Answered Buu.  
Satisfied with the answer Gohan went back to eating. After dinner Chi-Chi went to sleep and Gohan went outside to train. Buu walked outside and sat down against a tree to watch Gohan train. After about an hour Gohan noticed Buu sitting against the tree and asked Buu if he wanted to spar for a little while. Buu was hesitant for a second and then declined.  
"Ah, come Buu you seem to have pretty high power level, especially if you're looking for my dad." Gohan said.  
"No, that's okay, I'd rather not hurt anyone my first day on earth." Buu told him.  
"I'm not sensing a extremely high ki from you, so you couldn't hurt me that much." Gohan stated.  
"Really, can you also sense that I'm not even close to my full power." Buu said proudly.  
"So then could you at least so me your full power?" asked Gohan.  
Majin Buu nodded his head and stood up. Buu then went into a hoarse stance. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Buu yelled as dirt began to kick up. A dark aura of energy surrounded Buu as the earth started to shake. Gohan lost his balance and feel on the ground. When he hit the ground he started to roll back as he screamed "STOP!" Buu then stopped powering up and just stood there silent.  
"I've changed my mind Gohan, let's spar a little." Buu said as he took his fighting stance.  
"Uhh... okay." Gohan said nervously and took his fighting stance.  
"You ready Gohan?" asked Buu.  
"Whenever you are." Gohan answered.  
Buu then charged Gohan with a punch and disappeared as Gohan blocked. Buu then reappeared behind Gohan, as Gohan turned around his face was met with Majin Buu's knee. Gohan was flying back against a tree. Buu then raised his hands above his head, one hand behind the other and charged the blast as he said "MASENKO!" Buu was about to fire as Gohan said, "I give up!" Buu powered down the attack and walked over to Gohan and helped him up.  
"Would you like me to heal you?" Buu asked.  
"Nn... no... I have some senzu beans in my room." Gohan told Buu.  
Buu helped Gohan to his room and then went to the living room to meditate for the night.  
The next year seemed to go by quickly. Chi-Chi and Gohan barely noticed Majin Buu, mostly because he meditated eighteen hours a day. That reminded Gohan of Piccolo. In that year Krillen and 18 were married, Trunks achieved super sayian, and Vegeta almost doubled his power level.  
The last dragonball had been found and Goku was going to be wished back the next day. Later that day Buu visited Krillen, 18, and 17. 17 had built a cabin behind his sister's house; he wanted to keep an eye on his sister.  
Krillen and 18 were sitting down to a nice dinner. 17 was sitting with them, doing nothing. Half way through dinner there was a knock at the door.  
"You want me to get that 18?" Krillen asked.  
"If you wouldn't mind." 18 said.  
"All right." Krillen told her as he got up and walked to the door.  
"Hello."  
"18 you have a visitor."  
"All right Krillen let him in." 18 told him.  
18 and 17 just froze as Buu walked in.  
"18, 17, come on it's been almost a year, I'm not going to kill you, we're friends now." Buu said calmly.  
"We know that, we're still just a little nervous when your around." 18 said to him.  
"Well I'm just here to check in on you" Buu explained. " So, how are we doing?"  
"Not too bad." 18  
"Okay." Krillen said.  
"Could be better." 17 told him.  
"Well glad to see everyone's happy today." Buu said unenthusiastically.  
Just then little Marron came running in and bumped into the back of Buu's leg. Buu turned around and looked down at Marron. Buu crouched down, grinned like Vegeta, and said "Hello Marron, you should be more careful, you might get hurt." Buu patted Marron on the head as he said "I've got a present for you Marron."  
After he said this Buu raised his hand and pointed it at Marron. A small energy ball appeared. 18, Krillen, and 17 jumped up. As they did this, the energy ball flashed and a little doll floated where the ball was. Krillen, 18, and 17 let out sighs of relief. Marron smiled, took the doll, and ran off. Buu stood up, turned around, and looked at everyone standing.  
"God you people are paranoid." Buu stated.  
"You can do that to people." 17 told him.  
Everyone sat down and talked for awhile about the last year. After about an hour Buu said he had to go. As he got up to leave 18 said "I just noticed your wearing regular clothes."  
"Uhh...oh yeah, Bulma gave me some of Vegeta's old clothes. A couple of thing Vegeta wouldn't let Bulma give away, but Vegeta couldn't have been happier to get rid of this shirt." Buu said pointing to the pink "badman" shirt he was wearing. With that Buu left. 


	2. Goku's Return

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball z or any of the characters... so please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway.  
  
Author's notes: If there is anyone wondering these are the characters power levels in the story.  
Majin Buu: 3,000,000,000Goku: 94,800,900  
Gohan: 45,000,000Vegeta: 45,000,000  
Trunks: 25,000,000Krillen: 7,000,000  
Piccolo: 60,000,000Yamcha: 3,500,000  
Tien: 4,000,00018: 70,000,000  
17: 70,000,000  
  
  
Chapter 2: Goku's Return  
  
  
Finally all seven Dragonballs had been collected and Goku was finally going to be wished back. They could have done it last year, but that idiot Yajirobe had to wish to be skinny.  
Everyone was at the lookout. They put the Dragonballs together and summoned the dragon. *(Anyone who's seen the TV show knows what happens when Shenlong is summoned, so I'll just skip it.)*   
"Why have I been summoned?" asked Shenlong.  
"We want to wish back Goku." Master Roshi told him.  
"Your wish can be granted." Shenlong said.  
Suddenly a bright yellow light flashed in front of everyone and Goku appeared.  
"Your wish has been granted, I will leave now until summoned again." With that Shenlong disappeared and the dragonballs flew up into the sky, then shot out in every direction.  
"Hay guys, what's for dinner." Goku asked as everyone sweatdropped.  
"Oh Goku... I've missed you so much!" Chi-chi screamed as she ran crying over to Goku.  
After everyone talked for awhile they decided to head home. As Goku and his family flew home Chi-chi fell asleep in Goku's arms. As they landed Chi-chi woke up and Goku put her down. When they walked in Buu was floating in the living room meditating.  
"Hello Buu." Chi-chi said.  
"Hello." Buu replied.  
"What's up Buu?" Gohan asked.  
"Not much." Buu answered, not even moving.  
Chi-chi and Gohan just walked to their rooms to sleep. Goku just stood there staring at Buu, when Chi-chi came and dragged him to their room.  
  
**********************Three months later*************************  
  
Goku and Gohan had gone to Capsule Corp. to train with Vegeta and trunks. Buu went along to see the Sayians true power. They had gone into the gravity room to train. Trunks and Gohan were sparring, Vegeta was shadow boxing, Goku was doing push-ups, and Buu was, of course, meditating and watching everyone train.  
"Buu creature go turn up the gravity." Vegeta demanded.  
"Okay Vegeta." Buu said.  
Buu went over to the gravity control panel and looked at the meter that read 500x. So Buu pressed the up button and raised the gravity. As soon as he did this, the Sayians fell to the ground, unable to move. Buu turned around and asked what was wrong.  
"You turned the gravity up to high!" Trunks yelled.  
"What the hell did you put it on?" Vegeta asked.  
"Um... 1200x." Buu answered.  
"How can you stand up." Gohan asked.  
"The planet I was on before I came to earth had gravity 2000x earth's normal gravity." Buu answered.  
"Turn it down to 550." Vegeta said.  
So Buu turned down the gravity and everyone could stand again.  
"Okay Buu let's spar!" Vegeta demanded.  
"All right, but I want to all four of you at once." Buu said.  
"All of us at once?" Goku asked.  
"Yes, as super sayians and at full power." Buu answered.  
All of the sayians surrounded Buu and went super sayian. They all took their fighting stances; Buu just stood there and said go. They charged him with a barrage of punches and kicks; Buu blocked them all easily and then took the offensive. Buu rammed his fist into Trunks' face and sent him smashing into a wall. He then kicked Gohan in the gut, kneed Vegeta in the ribs, and elbowed Goku in the chin. Buu looked at around; all the sayians went back to normal as they got up. Just then Bulma's voice came over the intercom saying lunch was ready. When they came walking into the kitchen Bulma was shocked that they were all bruised and in pain, except for Buu, who was untouched.  
"What the hell happened to you guys?" Bulma inquired.  
"We fought Buu." Goku told her while holding his jaw.  
Bulma looked at Vegeta who looked at her a just hmphed.  
"Awww...did someone hurt your pride Veggie?" Bulma asked.  
"Well at least it was someone other then me." Goku said as he smiled and put his hand behind his head.  
Everyone started laughing, except Vegeta who started yelling at them that they were weakling bakas. Bulma then whacked Vegeta in the back. Vegeta muttered a few curses under his breath and started eating.  
"Don't be mad Vegeta, you were beaten by a superior warrior." Buu said to Vegeta.  
"What did you say?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Oh shut up and eat Veggie!" Bulma screamed.  
"You need to relax Vegeta... and train three times harder at 800x gravity." Buu explained.  
"I hate asking for help... but you seem more experienced then me, so would you mind helping me a little?" Vegeta asked.  
"My god, Vegeta's asking for help, well there is a first for everything!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Sure Vegeta, I'll help you train." Buu said.  
"Buu, why is it that you're such an experienced and powerful fighter?" asked Gohan.  
"That's because I'm five million years old." Buu told them.  
"How the hell are you that old?" Trunks asked.  
"Are you immortal?" Vegeta asked.  
"No, I'm eternal, I was created five million years ago by an evil wizard to be a tool of destruction, so he could rule the universe." Buu explained.  
"But what happened to the wizard?" Goku asked.  
"I killed him, I didn't like to be used as a tool." Buu told him.  
"So, were you created as powerful as strong as you are now?" Goku asked.  
"No, I trained for hundreds of centuries, on thousands of planets: some were destroyed by my power and some were laid to waste, but for the past millennia I trained on the planet I talked about earlier: I never quite learned the name of it." Buu said.  
"Okay, Kakkarot, you and your brat go home, brat go help your mother or something." Vegeta instructed.  
"But dad." Trunks argued.  
"NOW!" Vegeta bellowed.  
"Okay Buu, let's get back to training." Vegeta said.  
So Vegeta and Majin Buu headed back to the gravity room. When they got there, Vegeta started training, Buu set the gravity controls to 650x. Vegeta slouched down a bit because of the gravity. Buu told Vegeta that he set the machine to increase the gravity 50x every ninety minutes. Buu also said he wanted to spar with Vegeta every three hours to see if he was improving any. After about an hour they started talking as Vegeta trained.  
"You know Vegeta as I trained I could sense everything that happened in the universe around me." Buu said.  
"So did you decide to keep watch on us fighters?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes, did you know Goku has surpassed super sayian?" Buu stated.  
"Are you kidding?" Vegeta asked, shocked.  
"No, I'm afraid not." Buu answered.  
"Do you think I can surpass him Buu?" Vegeta questioned.  
"Yes, there are four super sayian transformations." Buu told him  
"I will surpass you Kakkarot... but Buu how do you know there are four transformations?" Vegeta asked.  
"I know a lot more then you do about your race, so trust me." Buu said.  
About the same time they finished talking the gravity went up to 700x. A few hours later Vegeta showed signs of improvement, but Buu still beat the living hell out of him. At about eleven-thirty PM they finished for the day. The gravity was up to about 850x. Vegeta had requested that Buu stay at Capsule Corp. to train with Vegeta.  
  
***************************Two weeks later*********************  
  
Vegeta was close to reaching level two. He was now training at 2800x. Buu was also training and unlike Vegeta didn't need sleep, so he could train twenty-four hours a day. One day Vegeta woke up, ate breakfast (for seven people) and went to train in the gravity room. As he walked in he fell to the floor, unable to move. Vegeta looked up and saw Buu training.  
"Buu turn down the Gravity!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Huh, oh sorry Vegeta." Buu said as he turned down the gravity.  
"What did you have it set to this time?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly.  
"I set it to 4950x." Buu answered.  
"One day I will surpass you Buu." Vegeta said, over confident and egotistical as usual.  
"Whatever you say Vegeta." Buu said sarcastically. 


End file.
